My Heart’s Condition
by Emily1050
Summary: When Superman’s and Wonder Woman’s son gets kidnapped by Lex Luther. What happens to the father that doesn’t know. And to what extents is a mother willing to go for her children? Clark/Lois shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:****So this is a story that just popped up and we'll see where it goes. Please remember that we don't own anything in this story except the plot. It is a work of fiction. Please review, follow, favorite. This story will not be a Diana/Clark ship despite what happens in this chapter. I believe in Lois/Clark all the way so yeah... I hope you guys enjoy and that you not only share the news with your friends but also comment so I can receive some feedback.**

**_Six Years Ago_**

**_Metropolis_**

Superman was the happiest he'd ever been, after all Wonder Woman and him had finally established themselves in a serious relationship. He couldn't believe how just a month prior he'd been denying even slightly liking her.

Now as he flew to his apartment in the the middle of Downtown Metropolis he couldn't help but think about all the possibilities that their newfound relationship could bring to the table.

He soon became so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize when he had reached his apartment's balcony. It was much more expensive than his previous one, but it was one of the higher buildings which made it easier for him to fly in without getting caught by his neighbors.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting Superman to be home late tonight," his girlfriend ,Diana, also known as Wonder Woman said from his couch.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting company so I went out to do some late night patrolling." Clark said unzipping his uniform's top half.

"Yeah well I kind of decided to stop by last minute. You see I was at work today and my coworker gave me this bottle of Whiskey so I thought it'd be fun if Clark and I could drink this together," she said holding up the bottle.

"I don't know Diana, I have to be at the Daily Planet early or Lois will eat me alive."

Diana smirked, "oh come on! You know it won't affect you in the slightest. You're body is not like that of a regular humans."

Clark wanted for nothing more than a few wild hours with his girlfriend, he knew she was right he just couldn't shake the feeling. "Okay, fine."

"Yay!!" she said walking to his kitchen and getting two wine glasses for them.

"Just give me a second to shower and change, I am sweaty and I'd rather not destroy my uniform."

"Fine but you have ten minutes," she said sitting back in his couch as he walked into his room "and so the countdown begins, One, Two.."

Clark laughed from the bathroom after seven minutes hearing Diana warning him about his time limit. He quickly dressed and sat next to her right as she screamed "TIME'S UP!"

"I'm here," he said leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Here this one's yours." Diana had gotten bored waiting for Clark so she had already been drinking from her glass. She like Clark had a resistant body to alcohol. However this drink had her _THE WONDER WOMAN_, tipsy after just two cups.

Clark grabbed the glass from his girlfriend's hands and began to chug while she chanted, "chug, chug, chug."

Before they both realized they had drank the entire bottle and were now completely lost to each other.

The following morning Diana could not believe the previous night's actions. How had that harmless whiskey led to this. That was all she could think as she sat up on Clark's bed covering her naked self with a blanket and staring around at the mess of clothes.

She still couldn't believe her and Clark, whom had just started dating, had done such an intimate act.

"Umf…" Clark groaned as he too woke up from his deep slumber. "Why do I feel like a million shots of blue kryptonite was just exposed to me."

"I don't know, maybe because whatever that whiskey had, was strong enough to leave an actual effect on us."

"Well at least I don't have a killer headache," Clark said getting out of bed only to realize his lack of pants or underwear. He blushed and immediately dressed for work.

"Hey I hate to leave you like this, but…"

"I know, duty calls. Well thanks for having this one crazy night with me." She said standing and leaning forward to kiss him.

**_Five Years and Six Months Ago_****_Gotham_**

"I am telling you Bruce, I'm pregnant."

"But you said that the only man you've been with recently is Clark and you know it would be almost impossible… unless" He said suddenly thinking about the problem Diana was presenting him with. "Unless it's you I guess, since your bodies are both different from humans I guess you would be compatible."

Wonder Woman stared deeply into the man's eyes, "You could have said something sooner. We've been careless because we thought we were safe. Now, what am I supposed to do. Not only am I pregnant, but Clark and I just broke up. It's all just piling up."

"Believe me, I would have told you if I knew, and for the record I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Well I am going to head home, see you soon."

**_Some alley in Metropolis_**

Diana had never been afraid of almost anything, but now she had put herself in a vulnerable place. Now she had to face the music for her involvement with men. Her mother had been right all along men truly were worthless creatures. Although on occasion they were also equivalently awesome.

She had gone to the actual doctor's for the first time in her life, to see her baby's health. While at the doctor's they gave her some information and also two sonogram pictures. Turns out she was one of the farthest along pregnancies in which the mother hadn't doubted till now according to her OBGYN. She was exactly four months along and surprisingly had not even developed a belly yet.

She continued her walk home with a million thoughts running through her head. With her luck Clark would not react well to the pregnancy, or maybe he would. Who knew. All she knew was that Clark had feelings for some girl at his work called Lois Lane which was the reason why they had broken up in the first place.

Unknowingly the superhero walked straight into the trap that would keep her confined until the birth of her children.

**_Five Years and Eleven Months Ago_****_Daily Planet, Metropolis_**

Clark couldn't believe four months had passed since the disappearance of Wonder Woman. He knew she was in danger and despite their break up he still considered her his friend which is why he did all he could as Clark Kent to keep people on the lookout and also looked for her as superman restlessly.

The news of her disappearance had been worry some, but when Bruce Wayne called him and gave the news of Diana's pregnancy he became uncontrollable.

It had taken Kara, his cousin and Martian to stop him from going rampant on the city.

His child, their innocent child was in danger even before he was born.

Clark wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to find them.

_**Meanwhile at Cadmus**_

"AHHHHH!" screamed the weak shell of the woman who once called herself Wonder Woman.

She could finally give up, her children were safe now. She began to fade.

"We're losing the woman!" one of the doctors screamed.

"Baby number one is a boy like the sir wanted, but number two is a girl. What should we do with her?"

No! Diana thought couldn't give up now. Her children depended on her. They were still in enemy territory.

She watched as the wailing baby boy was taken away from the room. She had to act quickly.

She mustered all her strength and zoomed past the doctor holding her baby girl grabbed her and looked all over for her son, but could not find him. If she didn't leave soon they would catch her and her daughter, she would have to come back for him later.

_**Hours Later**_

Superman had only been airborne for about fifteen minutes when he spotted another flyer coming right at him, but almost falling.

"DIANA!" he screamed despite revealing her secret identity. That didn't matter at the moment they were high off ground probably nobody heard them.

"Kal-El please help.." She said in a murmur.

Immediately Superman took hold of her and noticed the blood dripping down her hospital gown. He decided to examine her before taking her anywhere first. Everything seemed fine until his eyes landed on the blanket mess she carried tightly against her chest.

"Is that our baby?" he asked, overcome with joy.

Diana looked into hi eyes and nodded as tears poured from her eyes. She could see that Bruce had told Clark their joyous news. She could also see the lack of sleep, the stress, and the tension he'd been living in. She decided to keep it to herself about the son, whom she had lost. She would dedicate her life to finding him and once he was safe in his arms, she would tell Clark.

"Why are you both covered in blood." he asked as he carefully took them to Bruce's mansion.

"Well birth and running away can be very bloody activities."

At the information Clark seemed to release a breath of relieve.

_**Four Years Ago**_

_**Clark's Apartment Metropolis**_

"What do you mean? You are returning to the Amazons and are taking our daughter as well?" Clark asked hurt. Wasn't she the one who always complained about her home peoples views, why was she so adamant about raising their daughter there.

"Clark understand, it's custom for us to return once we've completed our mission and also to raise our daughters in our customs."

"But what about my rights in her life. You know your people wouldn't allow me to visit her. She's my daughter too."

"I am sorry Clark, I think this is the safest route for our daughter, in the end the decision has already been made. I just thought you should get a chance to say goodbye." She held out the baby to Clark and he picked her up as tears fell from his eyes.

All his dreams were falling apart, when would he ever see her again, maybe never.

"Please don't forget me, my little Lara Kent." The curious baby babled happily as her father held her tightly.

A few minutes passed and the moment was interrupted by an annoyed Wonder Woman.

"It's time Clark, I must take her to Paradise Island." She grabbed the baby and covered her in blankets before walking to his balcony and flying a small bit before turning to see the broken father that stood crying.

Her heart ached for him, but her mind told her to think about her plans. "It's for the best this way Clark, Trust me!"

She said flying away as fast as her powers allowed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hours Later_****_Cadmus_**

Diana was grateful for the easy flight from the island to the Cadmus facility where she had given birth to both her children. She knew that if she was to find her little boy, her only chance was through this place.

As an Amazon she had the skills of stealth of a god and boy was she using it to her advantage. She had been walking around the facility avoiding booby traps and cameras for hours now.

"Where could you be?" she wondered in relations with her son.

In the short while she thought she dropped her guard just a small bit, but that was enough for her to get caught in one of the many booby traps.

Diana fought to free herself with all her might, yet that wasn't enough. As soon as she saw the men in the white coats, she knew they would weaken her until she knocked out.

"Superman! Please I beg you rescue our son." She whispered, though her plea fell on deaf ears seeing as how the Cadmus facility was covered in Kryptonite.

That was the day the world last saw or heard anything from the woman and hero known as Wonder Woman.

**_Today_****_Metropolis_**

Clark was so busy writing the last report on Superman, he didn't notice the tall and dark man walking through the halls of the Daily Planet.

Until said man's shadow completely covered him from the sun that was entering through the glass door.

"Mr. Kent what can a man do to reach you, if you don't even answer your cell phone?" Asked the angry multi-billionaire.

"Mr. Wayne what a surprise!" Clark said when he realized it was Bruce.

He thought of any reasons Bruce would have to contact him in his real life persona.

"I have been attempting to get in contact with you since yesterday, yet your lovely wife over there seems to always have your phone." Bruce said pointing at Lois whom was eavesdropping from the desk in front of Clark's.

"Well, Mr. Wayne I am usually the one who keeps his phone seeing as he always destroys it or loses it." Lois said joining the conversation, with a small laugh. She and Clark had been married for almost two years. She already knew about Batman's secret identity, as well as a few other heroes.

"You guys have no idea what it's like to be me!" Clark said in a whisper so only they could hear. Both Lois and Bruce laughed at Clark's obvious complaint.

"Anyways Mr. Kent I am here because I'd like to make an appointment to speak to you in private."

"Private? Would that be right now or some other time." Clark asked with a different look in his eyes. He knew that if Bruce was willing to come to his secret identity's job then it had to be something important.

"If it could be right now, it would be most appreciated." Bruce said sharing the same intense look as his friend.

"Alright I'll walk with you Mr.Wayne. I'm sorry Lois honey, can you do the finishing touches on the article, while I go talk to Mr. Wayne?"

"Yeah, you got it!" She said getting up from her laptop and sitting on his.

Both men began to walk into the elevator when they heard the voice of Lois screaming, "Just so you know you owe me Clark, you better take me out to eat dinner tonight."

They both laughed as the elevator's doors closed and the tension between them grew.

"What's going on Bruce?" Clark asked once he was sure nobody could hear.

"Well you know how we started the Young Justice a month ago or so?"

"Yeah, I heard."

Clark was not sure what to expect of the conversation with Bruce, but the next few words spoken were very hard for him to understand.

"Well last night they were made responsible for checking out this Cadmus clinic that had caught on fire, however what they found was a secret entrance to an underground Cadmus facility in which they seem to be cloning aliens. However the worst thing is that they found a small child, who should be no more than 4 or 5 trapped and next to him they found her." He said handing Clark the picture of the woman he hadn't seen in years. The woman that had taken his daughter and disappeared off the face of the earth.

The elevator diinged in sign that they had reached the first floor.

"How can this be? She told me she was returning to the Amazon's?" Clark asked running after Bruce into his limousine.

"It seems to me that there are a lot of things that Diana didn't tell us. Starting by the small boy and going to her return to the Cadmus facility."

"What do you mean?" asked Clark looking at the picture intently. "What does the boy have to do with Diana?"

"Well.. you see the Young Justice team is very curious so Robin began pressing buttons until the boy and Diana were set free. The boy awoke as soon as the capsule that held him opened, however Diana has yet to wake up." Bruce sighed as if he hadn't said the worst thing yet.

"What is it Bruce? What ties the child to this situation?"

"Well it appears that Lara is a twin." Bruce said finally.

"He's my son?" asked the inquisitive heroe.

"Yes, he looks just like you and behaves just like you as well. However there's an even bigger issue you see, it appears that from the day of his birth until yesterday Cadmus has been brainwashing him into believing that you are the ultimate hero and if anything ever happens and you should turn on the human race he is to exterminate you and replace you."

Clark couldn't hold back the anguish or anger he felt.

His son, his innocent son had been left defenseless at the hands of evil people who planned on manipulating him to destroy his own father. This was all his fault. If only he'd know and rescued him earlier on. Heck even now he still hadn't even met him.

"Where is he being kept?"

"Well, he refuses to speak to anyone unless it's you… so right now he's being kept at a detention cell laced with a slight kryptonite barrier at the Young Justice Headquarters."

"What you mean to tell me is that you placed my small four year old in a cell meant to weaken him at the cave?" Clark said losing his nerves.

He understood why they would need to place the half Kryptonian half Amazon boy inside the detention cell that would weaken him, but he didn't like knowing his son was possibly feeling pain as he sat patiently i his friend's limousine.

"Clark you know your powers are hard to control, mix in his Amazon powers, and his child recklessness he was destroying the base, we had no choice while we waited for you to arrive."

"Fine, just hurry up." Clark said uncomfortable.

"Do you perhaps think you should let Lois know?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell her once I've met him."

**_Thirty Minutes Later_****_Mount Justice_**

Clark practically ran into the base in search of his long lost son and ex-girlfriend.

"Where are they?" He asked Robin whom seemed busy typing at his inhuman speed.

"The boy is in the detention cell on the bottom floor and Wonder Woman is still unconscious in the med bay with Red Tornado as her caretaker." He said not even lifting his fingers off the keyboard.

Superman passed the boy in a flash as he looked for the stairs to the detention cells.

Batman walked in calmly a few minutes later

"What are you up to Robin?"

The boy screamed in fear until he noticed the person lurking behind him was none other than his adoptive father.

"Nothing Batman!" he said a little too excited.

Batman wasn't easily fooled by the pre-teen's anstics, but he wasn't about to question his son when there were other matters at hand.

"I am counting that you will tell me the truth later at the mansion today, unless you'd want me to take matters into my own hands and you and I both know that wouldn't be pretty."

The Batman's tone let Robin know his father wasn't messing around.

"Okay Batman I'll let you know later." He said turning back to the computer as Batman turned and followed the trail Superman had left behind.

Meanwhile at the Med Bay, Red Tornado couldn't see the reason that Wonder Woman was still unconscious. He understood that the pods where her son and her had lived kept the person in a sleep state, but her's was more intense than that of her sons' and he couldn't figure out why or how?

Back with Clark he couldn't believe his heightened senses chose now to bother him. Of course he knew that the kryptonite barrier was affecting him, which meant that he was close to his son's cell.

"Calm down Clark!" he told himself in a whisper.

"Superman?" said the young speedster as he came out of one of the cells.

"Wally!" Superman had never thought he'd be excited to see the nephew of Barry and Iris.

"Umm yes?"

"Do you know where the boy that you and your team found yesterday is."

"Yes he is in that cell right there." He said pointing to the cell he'd just walked out of.

Clark couldn't believe he'd been standing right in front of it and yet hadn't been able to sense his son.

"Can I walk in?" he asked the young Speedster out of respect.

"I don't know about that Superman, you see Batman said he was only to be visited by authorized personnel."

"And am I to assume that you just broke said rule by allowing yourself in?" Superman said flatly at the Pre-teen.

"Well that assumption would be absolutely correct," he said bowing his head, knowing he'd just been caught.

"Wallace West I really hope you didn't go into the one place I specifically said you couldn't go." Batman said coming into view.

"Umm no sir." Wally said in fear.

"So if I check that cell's security footage I am not going to have to ask Barry to discipline you right?"

"Umm, on second thought I am going to go see what Aqualad is up to. See ya later Superman, Sir." Wally said running out of Batman's presence as fast as he could.

"Anywho Batman, am I highly qualified to enter my own son's detention cell or do I need your permission?" asked Clark in annoyance.

"Well you're obviously highly qualified to enter, although I recommend that before you do so you turn off the kryptonite barrier on the control panel by the door. I'll leave you alone with him for a while. Let me know if you require assistance at handling him on any occasion." Batman walked away and allowed Superman to turn the barrier off as well as enter the cell which contained his son.

"Superman?" asked the small child from the cold bed in the corner.

He was four and had always known that Superman was his father. He was his greatest admirer.

"Hello…….. Son?" Superman finally said after a few minutes.


End file.
